


Stay With Me

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [29]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Despite the odds, they survive.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Percilot with James not dying in the first movie and Percival not dying in the second one.

“Alistair?” Merlin says through his glasses, and the lack of his codename immediately tells Alistair that whatever has happened, its personal. His mind flips back and forth between James and Roxy, panicked, wondering which family member he’s about to be told is-

“He’s not dead. I can hear your brain from here,” Merlin says, but there’s a hesitance in his voice. “The signal is weak, but…he’s asking for you.”

“Put him through,” Alistair says.

There’s a click, and then James says, “Darling?”

Alistair shudders, because the sound that follows the word is definitely his fiancé coughing up blood. “I’m here,” he says softly.

“I’m afraid I…I made a bit of a…a mess,” James manages. He has to pause for breath between the words.

Alistair shushes him, “Don’t talk. Merlin will have sent a medical-“

“Darling, I need to-“

“You don’t need to do anything, James Spencer,” Alistair says hotly. “You don’t need to do anything except hang in there until the medical team arrives and brings you home.”

“They may not bring me home breathing.”

Alistair chokes back a sob, “No. No, you don’t get to say that to me. You’re going to be fine.”

“Al-“

“We’re supposed to get married! And what about Roxy? She’ll be devastated!”

It’s James’s turn to shush him, “I love you.” It’s a simple platitude, far more basic that the flowery, over-the-top nonsense James likes, but it hit Alistair square in the chest.

“I love you too,” he says softly. “Please come home.”

“I’ll do my best.”

***

“Alistair, you need to sleep,” Harry tells him.

Alistair shakes his head stubbornly. “I’m not sleeping. What if he wakes up and needs me?”

Harry puts a hand on his shoulder, “James is fine. He’s recovering well.”

James stirs in his hospital bed, half-opening his eyes, “Alistair?”

“Yes?”

“Listen to Harry. You look like shit.”

“I’m not the one who got stabbed through the chest,” Alistair points out.

James’s ashen face splits into a smile. “You still think I’m pretty anyway,” he teases.

Alistair smiles in spite of himself. “Always.”

“Get some sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

***

“I don’t understand,” Roxy says. “Uncle James isn’t dead.”

“No, but he won’t be able to go back into the field,” Alistair explains. “He’s retiring. Which means his position needs to be filled. And I can’t think of a better candidate than you.”

Roxy beams at him.

***

James pulls Roxy into a tight hug, “Congratulations, darling.”

She squeezes back, mindful not to grip too hard. James still gets short of breath a bit too easily. “I’ll do my best to make you proud,” she says.

“You already have, Lancelot,” James tells her.

***

For all that he shouldn’t be on his feet, James seems incapable of not dancing with Alistair every chance he can get, pulling him back to the dancefloor every time Alistair goes to sit down.

“You really should be resting,” Alistair tells him.

“It’s my wedding day,” James says. “I’ll do whatever I like. And what I’d like to do is dance with my gorgeous, ever-so-patient husband.”

“I need to be patient, dealing with you.”

James’s smile softens, and he pulls Alistair a little closer, “I’m glad we got this chance.”

“So am I.”

“I just wish Harry were here to see it.” Over James’s shoulder, Alistair can see Merlin in the corner, James’s best man tucked away from the rest of the festivities, a fake smile plastered on his face. He’s happy for them, Alistair knows, but it’s a sore reminder of what he’s lost.

His own best (wo)man taps him on the shoulder. “May I cut in?”

James gives him up, “Go on and have your father-daughter dance. Or uncle and niece, as it were. I’ll sit so this worrywart can stop fussing.” He winks.

“Congratulations,” Roxy tells Alistair as he sweeps her into position. “I never thought I’d get to see it.”

“No?”

“Don’t get me wrong, you two are a forever sort of deal, but I never thought you’d actually be able to get married. I’m glad you did.”

“So am I, darling girl,” Alistair tells her. “So am I.”

***

“I’m not taking no for an answer,” Merlin tells him. “When’s the last time you and James took a vacation?”

Alistair doesn’t need to think about it, because he and James have never actually taken a proper vacation.

Merlin nods at the look on his face, “Exactly. You can spend your honeymoon wherever you like, but I don’t want to see either of you back in the office until next month.”

“You can’t order us off field duty.”

“Arthur’s already approved it,” Merlin says smugly. He nudges Alistair, “Go on. One month, just you and James? It’ll be fun.”

It does sound appealing. “Alright,” Alistair agrees.

When they touch down in Paris, the news channels are all talking about the explosion on Savile Row.


End file.
